Learning in Ghostly Ways
by Kasena
Summary: After getting advice from, what he considers to be, a very reliable source, Danny thinks it's best to apologize to the Ghost Writer. Will this simply mean a new acquaintanceship? Or will something more come of this?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, I know it is a very bad idea to start another story, but I couldn't resist the temptation! I have recently gotten into the pairing Iambic Prose (Danny/Ghost Writer), so this story will mostly be about that. Sorry to those of you uninterested in romance! Nomi, Hollow, Habato, I dedicate the first chapter to you guys.**

**Synopsis: After getting advice from, what he considers to be, a very reliable source, Danny thinks it's best to apologize to the Ghost Writer. Will this simply mean a new acquaintanceship? Or will something more come of this?**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much we wis-… want it to be true, we do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Recap: A month or so after D-Stabilized**

* * *

Danny sat criss-cross in front of the television, and clicked it on. His eyes shone with excitement as he put his DVD in the console, starting it. He grinned, munching on a bowl of popcorn, and sipping at his soda as the film rolled. On it, was a boy with a fishing pole sitting on the moon. The halfa relaxed against the foot of the couch as it continued. Nearing the climax of the movie, the red-headed psychologist came down the stairs to grab a snack, and saw her little brother. Jazz rose a bemused eyebrow, then walked closer to him. Seeing the boy in a blue sweatshirt on the screen, she rolled her eyes with a smile. "Really, Danny? You haven't watched this enough times?"

"Shut up, Jazz! It's a really good movie!" He shouted to her, eyes transfixed on the screen. It was at this point that the hero's curiosity got the better of him, and he accidentally ruined everything. In his opinion, this was the best part of the movie. He glared as two legs with black capris covering them blocked his view.

"I remember you would hardly watch a movie that even mentioned Christmas. Then, all of a sudden last Christmas, your bad holiday mood is gone. What changed?" She asked him, hands on her hips. He had been suspicious around that time, and when his mood turned around, he wouldn't tell anyone why it was.

He continued to glare, although for a different reason. Her questions were bringing back unwanted memories of his fight with the Ghost Writer. To this day, something bothered him about that fight. He couldn't tell if it was unease, or guilt, or suspicion. Sure, he had destroyed the guy's book and not felt sorry about it, but that guy nearly ruined his Christmas, even if he did mean well. There was nothing to feel bad about. "Nothing. Just a ghost fight." He wouldn't admit that a ghost made him rethink his views on Christmas. He had too much pride to ever let that happen purposefully.

His attention was drawn back to the television his know-it-all sister was still standing in front of. "Easter is about new beginnings. New life. Easter is about hope." He sighed, putting his hand into the bowl only to frown. Looking again, he realized he had ran out of popcorn. Turning the words over in his head, the advice seemed to become a bit more meaningful. With Easter so close, it was time for a new start. "Must have been some fight, then. They do something really unforgivable?"

He paused the movie, standing up and stretching the kinks out of his joints. He shook his head, and she continued, "Well, then do you have a good reason for having fought them at Christmas?"

The teen crossed his arms, white rings appearing around his body. "I hate it when you're right, and it makes me feel guilty." He turned invisible, flying to the basement, and opening up the portal. The best thing for fresh starts was to bury the hatchet, so to speak, and leave the past behind. Easter was about new beginnings, as the spirit of said holiday had mentioned. And since Danny hadn't apologised to the Ghost Writer for destroying the first Christmas Poem, a few days before Easter was as good a time as any to do so. Even if he was a few months late. His nose wrinkled as he smelled the bitterness of gasoline, and heard the roar of an engine. Looking over, he saw a flying motorcycle with two passengers and a larger-than-average shadow pulled over. He floated over to the older teens, and greeted them, "Hey, Johnny, hey, Kitty."

The two looked around, trying to find the source of the seemingly disembodied voice. Danny nodded, figuring out their problem, and became visible. The blonde turned to see him, and gave a small smirk. "Oh. Hey there, little dude. What's up?"

He raised his hand in a small wave, "Do you guys know how to get to Ghost Writer's lair from here?" He gave a quick glance around the Zone, then back to the couple. While he had been there occasionally, there was no reason for him to know exactly where he was going. The first time he was just wandering the Ghost Zone, and the second time, he was still in the story, so he never focused on where he was going.

Johnny grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and ignoring any oil or grease that rubbed off from it, "Ah, can't really help ya there, squirt. Kitten's the one who's good with maps and stuff." He climbed off the bike and checked the motor, having Shadow help him try to see what went wrong.

Kitty gave the boy a smile, hopping off the bike, "Yeah, why not? Why you gotta go there, anyway? Hardly anyone does, he's such a closed-off booknerd. You got a map?"

He nodded, taking it out of a hidden pocket on his suit. He unfolded the slightly crumpled paper, and handed it to the girl, "Eh, I totalled one of his books a while back, so I figured I better apologize. It's nearly Easter, ya know?"

"Now, you're gonna wanna turn left at Skulker's island, then travel North East. It should be right around… here," She circled a spot on the map not too far from their current location with her nearly-perfectly manicured nail, "Oh, by the way, we're right here." She pointed on the map to their position, and handed it back to him, "Ouch. You messed up one of his books? And you aren't, like, fully-dead? Nice. See you around, Danny!"

Johnny nodded, satisfied that it would work again. He climbed back on, revved the engine, and took the brakes off his bike as Kitty hopped back on, "Good luck with that, kid!" The two then drove off, leaving a puff of exhaust in their wake. Danny waved it away, coughing as he did so.

He looked back at where Kitty pointed to on the map. Estimating the distance, he grinned, pumping his fist in a celebratory manner, "Sweet! That's only, like, five minutes away!" He flew leisurely, following the biker girl's directions. He stopped upon seeing the tall white building, with columns in the front made to look almost like a museum.. Seeing the statues of the lions, he smirked. They were actually pretty cool, in his mind, but they looked like they had been sitting there for ages. He climbed the marble steps, getting closer to the immaculate ivory door. He rose his hand to knock, and hesitated, suddenly nervous. Why am I doing this? He's probably just going to blast me the minute he sees me! Aren't books, like, his obsession, or something? Sighing, he knocked three times. His eyes widened when the doors immediately opened, giving him a sense of welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yes, an actual quick update! Alright, I admit it. I had most of this pre-written, I just added more detail before posting. I can tell some of you guys liked the first one! Just track the tag #learning in ghostly ways. I'm the only one to post in that tag, so you should be able to tell when I update!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much we wis-… want it to be true, we do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Recap: After Jazz interrupted Danny when he was watching a movie, he took some advice from someone, and went into the GZ to apologize to the Ghost Writer, but not before he ran into Johnny 13 and Kitty, and they gave him direction. He has just arrived at the library.**

He entered slowly, observing his surroundings. He wrung his hands, biting his lip. His eyes were wide, but not with fear. He had never noticed in his earlier visits, but the library really was something to behold. It seemed to be bigger on the inside than it was on the out. One floor that went straight to the ceiling, and near the back of the library, a staircase to a second floor that filled up half of the back wall. All the bookshelves towards the front were almost ceiling height, with small tables surrounding them. Ghosts floated here and there either looking for books or at the tables. Seeing a section on non-fiction space, he grinned, floating closer, before shaking his head and shrinking back. _I'm here for a reason. I can look later._ He passed the psychology section, and blinked, floating backwards. Spectra and Ghost Writer were standing - floating, in Spectra's case - there chatting amicably, judging from the small grins on their faces.

Spectra, in her shadow form, saw Phantom over Ghost Writer's shoulder. She glared, not daring to act on her grudge. Ghost Writer, for some reason, had declared the library a neutral zone after the Christmas fight, therefore no ghosts could fight in it. She coldly excused herself, taking the stack of books in her arms going off to find Bertrand. Writer, confused, turned around and scowled. Of all the people he had expected to see, the half-ghost boy was certainly not one of them, nor was he wanted. "Phantom. What are you doing here? Come to destroy another of my books, or better yet, get me thrown in prison?"

He winced, taking a step backwards. Thinking about it, it really wasn't one of his best moments. He rubbed the back of his neck, voice low, "No, none of that, actually. I… I came to apologize." When the ghost raised his eyebrow skeptically, he continued with a regretful tone, "I'm sorry about destroying one of your books. I get that they're really important to you, and I was in a bad mood, and I never apologised. And then, you helped me out with the whole Christmas bad mood thing. So, like I said, sorry."

Looking down to the ground, he didn't see the ghost's smile. When he heard a tone of satisfaction, though, he looked up. "I see the lesson didn't go forgotten. Apology accepted." Danny gave a small grin himself, and the Writer's slightly fell, still suspicious, "Although I must ask, why the change of heart?"

The halfa shrugged, not seeing a reason to lie or refuse to answer, "It's Easter, and someone gave me some good advice." Looking for a chance to make a reference, he looked over at the counter to see a pot of fake red flowers, and smirked, putting on his best accent, "Too Christmasy, mate. Paint 'em blue." Looking very proud of himself, he crossed his arms, seeing if the reference was understood.

Writer looked at him, a small smile of recognition, "Did you just… ah, you know what? Never mind. I really must apologize, also. I may have overreacted, and my actions were almost cruel." He gave an embarrassed chuckle. There were times he was almost too protective of his books.

Danny, not expecting this, shook his head, putting his hands up defensively, "No, no, it's not your fault. It's fine."

Seeing the halfa's readiness to take the blame, he didn't press the issue further. "Well, I'm glad that you came, but unless there was something you needed…?" It was his job as librarian to help those who came to the library, after all.

He shook his head with regret, "No, not now. But I might come back. This place is pretty cool." His gaze wandered back to the astronomy section, and he couldn't stop the smile that grew at the thought of the books.

The ghost nodded, seeing a passion for reading in the boy, "Very well. Then I suppose I shall see you." He turned away, and Danny did the same, until he spoke up again, "Although, Phantom, there is something you should know." With a Russian accent, he said to the teen, "Easter is not Christmas."

Danny beamed, looking back to see the ghost walking away. From his angle, it was impossible to see the devious smirk. He flew out of the library and to the portal, giving out a small laugh. Who knew that a ghost would have seen the same movie as him, and know it well enough to quote it?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: After a deal I made, you guys should expect another update fairly soon after this one. And by soon I mean within a day or two. Don't worry, I've already written up some of the chapters, I just need to go through and edit.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much we wis-… want it to be true, we do not own Danny Phantom**

**Recap: Danny has apologized to the Ghost Writer for what he did at Christmas, after being amazed by the library.**

* * *

The next day, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking to school together. Danny had told his friends of his decision to make up with the Ghost Writer, and they were discussing what he had told them. "I dunno, man. Besides, why did you even apologize? You normally don't regret giving a ghost what they deserve."

He nodded, seeing a point in Tucker's argument, "I know, but it's almost Easter, and it's about hope, and-"

Sam held up a hand, interrupting him before he could rant, "Danny, how many times are you gonna mention that movie? You forced us to watch it, and I'll admit, it wasn't half bad, but it wasn't that great." She rolled her eyes at the thought of the movie. He had practically left them no other choice but to watch the movie one night. While the humans agreed it was pretty good, they didn't see his obsession with it. It was decent at best, to the goth.

The blue-eyed boy gave an exaggerated sigh, and continued, "Anyway, I'm not sure he deserved it. And with finals coming up, I want him to not want me dead on sight, cause I might just go back. It's a giant library, and from what I could tell, pretty quiet. It might actually help me study." Danny was thinking of the math test he had in a week. He had done little of the homework, and taken even less notes. It wasn't a final so it didn't matter as much, but it did count for a portion of his grade.

Tucker slowly nodded, still unsure of the idea, "Alright, do whatever you want, but just… be careful, okay? I mean, it is a library in the Ghost Zone. Who knows if you might get attacked?" Even if his friend was powerful, he still worried about him.

The halfa gave a small, grateful smile, "I know, guys, I know. Just don't be surprised if I'm not anywhere in the human world sometime soon." He figured best to warn them in case he got it in his head that going to the Ghost Zone would be the best idea.

A week later, Danny sighed, putting his head in his hand, leaning over on the desk. He slammed his book shut with a growl. Thanks to Dash and his friends, concentration had been impossible. Studying at home, with his parents blowing things up in the basement, was out of the question. Throwing his things into his backpack, he brought it with him to the bathroom. Changing to Danny Phantom, he flew to his house and snuck past his parents, into the portal. Coming to the Ghost Zone library was a last resort, as he knew his enemies would be there.

Entering, he tried to not be awestruck as he found a desk in a secluded corner of the library, and sat down. He got his books out, and attempted to study. He began with math, pulling out his textbook and trying to drill the equations in. With a test tomorrow, it took the most priority. He shook his head, scratching out another wrong answer. "Dangit. I'm never gonna get this." He looked around, he facepalmed, "Duh, library."

Getting up from his seat, he flew around, finally reaching a section on mathematics. He scanned through the books, fingers trailing on the spines, finding titles like, "Pi: Easy as Cake," "Trig for Beginners," and "Pythagorean Theorem." He picked up all three, and flew back to his things. He spread each book out, opening them to the section he thought would be most helpful. Some of the things in his textbook were more understandably explained in the other books, and vice versa. He switched between taking notes and answering questions as he flipped through each book.

Hours later, a ghost with a grey scarf and purple coat was smiling, and helping the last ghost of the day. Ember looked to him hopefully, floating off the ground in front of the door. "And you're absolutely sure that you're getting some new sheet music next week?"

He rolled his eyes, smirking. Sometimes, some of the library's patrons were just too predictable. "Yes, McLain, I'm certain of it. Now, I'm going to be closing very soon."

She laughed, covering her mouth, apologising for her insistence, "Alright, alright, sorry! I'm going! See you next week!" Waving, she turned away and flew towards her own lair, hiding a yawn.

He chuckled as she left for her lair, and covered his mouth as he let out a large yawn. He made his final rounds, searching for stragglers. He searched every nook and cranny until he came to a small corner of the library, and blinked. Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park, half-ghost boy, appeared to have fallen asleep studying. His head was in his arms, face turned towards the hall, and books were spread out across the table. Unamused, he coughed, clearing his throat. Danny immediately snapped up, scanning his surroundings, then slouched over, groaning, "Ugh, what time is it?"

He crossed his arms, not willing to put up with a teen who found a library to be the perfect place for a nap. "It's nearly midnight, Phantom, and the library is-"

Danny's eyes widened, and he jumped out of the chair. "Crap, midnight?!" He quickly swiped his pencil and notebook back into his backpack, leaving the math books on the table where they were. "They're gonna kill me!" He then raced out the doors muttering, not acknowledging his legs turning into his tail, and back to the portal. Writer blinked, then looked back at the mess Phantom had left, sighing. Well, at least it seemed he was using the library for good reason, instead of somewhere for a cat nap. He picked up each book, using both his telekinetic powers and the powers of his lair to put each book back in its place. His eyebrows furrowed when he was left with a book he actually didn't recognize. Turning it over, he found no proof of it belonging in his library. He looked in the cover, and saw Phantom's human name written there. The teenager had been in such a rush, that he had left his school textbook here on accident.

Flying to the back of the library where his living space was, he put it on his kitchen counter. He wrote a small Post-it note to remind himself to return it at a decent hour. As it was, he needed sleep to work on his next novel. Or maybe some coffee. Coffee could work. He floated over to the coffee maker, preparing a pot.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am SOOOO sorry for leaving you guys like that, internet went down, and just came back up today! Don't worry, on tumblr, the 8th chapter has been posted, so that means you guys won't have to worry about waiting for me to type up a new chapter!/**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wis-… want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Recap: Danny is using the Ghost Zone Library to his advantage. He went there to study for his math test and ending up falling asleep until Ghost Writer kicked him out. He also forgot his math textbook there.**

The next morning, Danny woke up, and turned to look at his alarm clock. His eyes widened and he jumped out of bed having seen that he had near 15 minutes to get to school. Getting his clothes on and jamming his feet into his shoes, he nearly fell down the stairs. He threw his backpack on and shouted into the kitchen, "Late for school, love you, bye!" Dashing out of the house to where his friends waited, Danny walked with his friends to school. "Sorry I was late. And sorry I wasn't around town last night. I fell asleep studying."

Tucker gave him a curious look out of the corner of his eye, still facing the sidewalk. "How did you fall asleep studying? Didn't any ghost attacks interrupt you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground, "Uh, no? I may or may not have gone to the Ghost Zone around seven."

Sam frowned, eyes narrowing, "Danny, that's so irresponsible! What if someone got hurt?!" She rubbed irritatedly at the bags under her eyes.

He sighed, feeling guilty. He knew he was the hero that needed to be there in case the day needed to be saved, but couldn't he do something for himself? Just one time? "I know, I know, Sam, and I'm sorry. I just can't keep letting my grades slip like this! Mom and Dad are starting to get fed up, and finals are next month! If I fail the finals, I… I don't know what'll happen! Even if I pass all my classes this year, I'm probably gonna take summer school. I need to, because of how often I have to leave or skip class." If he didn't take summer school, he'd be so far behind his classmates. As it was, he was barely scraping by this year.

She sighed regretfully, knowing he was right. Last night, she had stayed up for hours trying to finish her take-home math test, so it was hard for her to put up with much today. She really shouldn't have been blowing up at Danny like this. "I know, Danny, I'm sorry, too. All this stuff about finals is stressing me out. It just seems like you're being a little selfish, staying away from the town for as long as you did."

He nodded, understanding her worry, "I know, and like I said, it was an accident. Don't worry, I'll make sure the town doesn't go to ruin." They gave each other small smiles. If there was one thing they could count on, it was Danny's constant need to save people.

Tucker blew out a puff of air. It appeared it was on him to change the subject, "Now that that's settled, did you guys hear about the C6H12O6?! It's the newest phone on the market! I can't wait to get- Danny? You alright?" He interrupted his technological rant when his not-brother grumbled as he rummaged in his backpack, having gotten out a notebook and a pencil.

He went through his backpack again, groaning, "I left my textbook in the library." He slung the bag back onto his back. If it weren't for the things he held in his hand, he would've facepalmed. How could he have been so stupid?

Tucker shrugged, not seeing the problem. "Well, that's fine, you can just get it back-"

"The Ghost Zone library, Tucker," the halfa deadpanned. Both of his friends winced. They would count him very lucky to get that book back. After all, nearly all the ghosts hated him, why would a ghost give it back to him for nothing in return?

"Ouch. I'm sorry, dude. Do you need it today?" When all he got was a shrug in response, he continued in an upbeat tone, "Well, then, you can just get it back after school, right? No sweat, Danny."

This brought a grin to the boy's face. He threw the arm that wasn't holding his things around his techie's shoulders, "Thanks, Tuck. That was surprisingly helpful." Tucker nodded, grinning through the chills he had gotten. His friend seemed to forget that he wasn't exactly the same temperature as humans.

He gave a short laugh to cover, "It's what I'm here for!"

Sam rolled her eyes, putting her own arm over Danny's shoulders, "What we're here for. You're gonna be just fine, Danny. And if you need the book in class, just look off someone else's."

He chuckled, "Thanks, Sam. You guys are the best." He always felt lucky for having such loyal, understanding friends.

She shivered, then pulled her arm away from him, "Brr! Sorry, keep forgetting that you're, like, really cold."

He blinked, then his eyes widened, and he withdrew his arm from around Tucker, "Yikes, sorry, guys. Didn't realize it was that bad."

Thankful to be regaining some warmth in his shoulders and neck, Tucker brought it back to the original conversation. "How long were you there, anyway? We kept calling, but you didn't answer."

He gave them an embarrassed smile. He didn't mean to make them worry. "Hehe, sorry about that. I left my phone at home. Didn't think I'd need it. Apparently I was there until nearly midnight."

"Jeez, midnight? When did you fall asleep?" When a shrug was the only reply he got, he sighed, "I hope all that studying is going to help you. How long is the test supposed to be?"

"All period, and then extra time if we need it. At least if I take the extra time, it means missing P.E." At this, the teen grinned. Physical Education really wasn't one of his favorite classes, since he got more exercise fighting ghosts than anything else.

Sam rolled her eyes, gently smacking the back of his head, "Don't get too big of a head, Danny. You still need a grade, your human form isn't as strong as it could be, and you still need to look like a normal, wimpy, goes-to-every-class kid. Once you finish that test, you come straight to P.E., got it?" Someone had to keep their super-powered best friend and his ego in line. If not her, than who?

He groaned, knowing there was no way to argue, "Yes, mother. C'mon, don't wanna be late for hell!" He broke off from the group, running towards school. They grinned, accepting his challenge, and raced him. They panted as their feet slammed against the pavement, trying to catch up. He inevitably won, but it was fun arguing over who came in second. It was something that happened often. Ever since they started ghost hunting, Tucker had gotten almost to the same level of fitness as Sam. The three walked into the school together, and to English class. Danny suffered through his classes, and ghost fights, and was feeling more confident when he went to math.

Sitting down at his desk, he took out a pencil, along with his notebook, grinning at the fact that it was open-book. He hoped that the notes he had taken last night, and studied nearly all day, would be sufficient. He looked down at the test that had been placed on his desk. The thin, balding teacher in a green plaid shirt with rectangular glasses and a mustache looked out at his class, and told them sternly, "Remember, class, you have all period if you need it. Eyes on your own paper. Go ahead and begin."

Taking a deep breath, he picked up his pencil, and began scratching numbers onto the paper, looking back and forth between what he was writing, and the notes he had taken. He had gotten through about three of the questions when his ghost sense went off. Sighing, he raised his hand. The teacher called him forward to his desk, and had him bring his test paper. "You know my policy about leaving the room during a test."

The teen nodded, remembering what the teacher had told them at the beginning of the year. Whenever anyone wanted to leave during a test, they had to have had half the test completed, and the teacher would hold onto it until they got back. It insured there were no cheaters, and Danny couldn't argue with that. After the teacher gave a glance to the paper, he nodded, and Danny ran out of the room.

He ran to the boys' bathroom, after grabbing the thermos from his locker, and locked one of the stalls. After transforming, he turned invisible and took to the skies. Losing his invisibility, he searched around, until he heard the almost-imperceptible whining start up of a gun. He jumped out of the way in time to see a blast fly harmlessly past him. "Hey Skulker! You getting a bit… rusty?" He laughed as he turned to the ghost who was charging up his next shot.

With a growl, Skulker shouted, "My suit is not at all rusty, whelp! And I, Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter, will have your pelt on my wall!" He shot a few more blasts in Danny's direction, which he mostly avoided. He flinched when one tore a hole in his suit as it scrapped by, burning the side of his arm.

"Well, I can make it rusty, if you really want!" Tapping into his ice powers, his eyes lit up a bright blue. The burn on his arm cooled as his body temperature dropped. The hunter's eyes widened, and he tried to fly away, only for Danny to freeze everything but his wings. At least the ghost boy let him stay flying in the air, but now he couldn't do anything. Danny then threw a large ectoblast, immediately melting the ice, unfortunately. Skulker could only watch helplessly as the water seeped into his systems. Some sparks and smoke later, and he couldn't move anything but his wings. He couldn't even speak correctly.

"Ahl get you or dish, gost oy." His eyebrows wrinkled in thought, trying to translate what the paralyzed robot had just said, then he realized. _I'll get you for this, ghost boy._

Rolling his eyes, Danny unhooked his thermos, and took the cap off. "That's what you said, last time." He sucked the ghost into the thermos and put it back on his belt. Sighing, he swiped the sweat from his forehead and flew back to the school. Phasing into an empty Janitor's Closet, he changed back into Danny Fenton, and made a stop by his locker. His muscles were sore as he opened the locker and put the thermos in, along with the ghost inside. He slammed it shut and walked back to class. He put a hand on his arm and flinched, watching a bruise blossom where the burn had been. "Great, just what I needed. Something else to hide."

He walked back into the classroom and bit his lip looking up at the clock. He had two questions left, and only ten minutes to answer them. He nodded gratefully to the teacher upon getting his test back, and went back to his desk, flipping through his notes frantically. Taking a breath, he calmed down, and eased some of the tension out. That ghost fight had taken a large chunk of time out, but he could do this. _Find sin of 3.5x._

His pencil scratched against the paper, and he vaguely heard people talking, having finished the test. He put his pencil back down on his desk none too gently, and looked up to the clock. He grinned, seeing there was still two minutes left in class. He hadn't even used all ten minutes to do the last two. He went to the front of the room and handed in his test, much to the surprise of the teacher. "Finished already, Mr. Fenton? Well, this is a surprise. I… look forward to grading your test."

He gave a lopsided smile and went back to his desk, packing up his things. Studying at the Ghost Zone Library turned out to be one of his best ideas. He had gotten more studying done there than he had in the past week. Mentally, he decided that he would definitely be going there more often.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It was hard getting from one point in the story to another, but I got through it! I also think I didn't do all that shabby, if I do say so myself. Hope you enjoy! Remember, reviews make me smile!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wis-… want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Recap: Danny realized he left his textbook at the Ghost Zone library. He takes the math test he studied for, and finishes it on time. We left off with him packing up his things for P.E. class with Sam and Tucker**

* * *

When the bell rang for class to be over, he picked up his things, and walked through the halls. He stayed close to the walls, trying to avoid being the center of attention. The last thing he needed right now was for Dash and his cronies to worsen his injuries, even if he did heal quickly. He made it to the gym locker room without incident and began to change into his P.E. uniform. Tucker came over to him, struggling like everyday to get his shirt over his head without taking off his glasses. "Hey, man. So, how'd it go?"

Danny smiled, helping Tucker with his shirt. "Skulker interrupted us, but I still finished on time. I feel like I aced this one, ya know? It was just a calculations test."

His friend nodded, "Yeah, those are normally easy. Well good for you, buddy. When was the last time you aced a test?"

He genuinely thought about it, "I... I think it was when Lancer helped me study, so... a couple years ago?"

Tucker hissed, "Yikes. I'm surprised your parents haven't grounded you forever."

They jogged out into the gym, meeting up with Sam. "Hey, I miss anything?"

Tucker quickly caught her up, "Danny thinks he aced a test. Oh yeah, and apparently Skulker attacked."

She lightly punched his arm, giving him a smile, "So, all that late night studying really payed off, huh?"

He nodded as they waited on Tetslaff to start class. "Yeah, and I'm going to have to do it a lot more. Finals are only in a couple weeks. And I have to get that book back. Should be no problem." He paused, going over what he had just said. "I jinxed it, didn't I?" His two friends nodded, and their conversation was effectively cut off by the tweet of a whistle, signaling the start of class.

Danny was walking on his block two hours later. He looked up at the brick building with the neon sign advertising his home and family. He used to be embarrassed by it, but the glowing arrow always helped him find his way back during late night patrol. He checked the street for passersby and phased through the door. He called out to the rest of the house, "Hey Mom, hey Dad, love you!"

He ran up the stairs, and into his bedroom, setting down his backpack. Closing his bedroom door, he transformed into his ghostly alter ego, and lost visibility. He flew down to his basement, opening the portal doors. He zoomed in, and went to where he thought the library was. Realising he had gotten turned around at Skulker's island, he backtracked. Turning the opposite way upon getting to the landmark, he grinned at having, eventually, found the Writer's lair by himself.

He knocked on the door and, similar to the previous two times, the door opened and he was given a feeling of contentment when he stepped in. Raising a curious eyebrow, he looked on either side of the doors, and didn't see anyone who could've opened it. It didn't occur to him that someone may have been invisible when he thought, _What, did they open on their own?_ He didn't expect a reply, much less in the way of something that sounded like the amused scratching of - not quite a pencil, maybe a pen? No... a quill? And since when could the sound of writing be described as amused? _I must be crazy._

The door behind him began to slam closed, until it paused, as though remembering it was in a library, and gently shut, a small click the only sound it made. The scratching came again, although faster, and heavier, as though the instrument - he had decided it was definitely a quill, somehow - was being pressed into the paper with vigor. It was how people sounded when they were writing furiously. _Okay, okay, jeez. Not crazy._ He shook his head, looking around near him. He couldn't see anyone writing. So, then, where was the sound coming from? Pondering his thoughts for only a moment more, he began walking further into the library. He wasn't sure exactly where he was going, but he needed to find the Ghost Writer to get his textbook back. His legs were walking of their own accord, but the path was one he was unfamiliar with. It felt like some invisible force was nudging him towards the back of the library.

Next to a work counter, there was an open door. He didn't want to invade the ghost's personal space, but he really needed that book. He peeked his head through, and saw Ghost Writer typing at a computer, looking up at the giant screen. His eyes seemed almost glazed over, but he wasn't completely out of it. Danny observed when a mistake was made, he'd back space and keep typing as if it hadn't happened. How he had enough ideas to write this much, the half-ghost wouldn't know. He bit his lip, trying to decide whether or not to interrupt him. He was sure if he did, he'd be on the receiving end of some anger for "interrupting his writing process," or whatever. He was used to stuff like that from Jazz, and didn't want to see what would happen if he did it to a ghost whose _obsession_ seemed to be writing.

He heard a small voice cough behind him. Turning around, he saw a stack of books being carried by someone in a blue dress and blue shoes. The stack was moved to the left of the person. "Hey, you gonna stand there all day, or what?" A girl with black, straight hair which was barely shoulder length moved past him. "Hey, GW, you got a- Oh for the love of…" She sighed, putting the books down and tossing her purple scarf around her neck, "How long's he been like this?" He shrugged, having only been there a few minutes. She rose a grey hand and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

He shook his head, "Hm, what? Oh, hello, Inkling. My apologies, I was simply-"

She interrupted, raising an eyebrow, "Skipping out on a night of sleep to write your story?"

Danny watched their interaction with slight fascination. He hopped out of the way when the two began to exit the room. Instead of the girl - Inkling was her name, it seemed - carrying all the books she had, her pile seemed to have been cut down by half, and he saw that Ghost Writer had a stack of books in his own arms. He looked over, "Oh, Phantom. I didn't expect to see you here."

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, um, listen. Did you happen to find a math textbook laying around last night? I think I forgot mine here."

He received a nod, and smiled, "Yes, I put it on my kitchen counter, wait just a moment, please." The man floated through the door he had just been through, coming out a few moments later, an annoyed expression, "Inkling, did you find any books on my kitchen counter?"

She nodded, floating up and sitting on the work counter, "Yeah, I did. I think it was a math book. I put it somewhere in the math section. Why?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Because it's not part of our library. You've been here how long and can't tell the difference?"

She glared, green eyes glaring into green, "It looked like a library book! It had a library barcode, and everything! So, lay off, would ya?!"

Danny interrupted the feud, coughing, "Um, I don't mean to interrupt, or anything, but are you two, like, siblings, or something?"

The two looked from him, to the other, both exclaiming, "No way! He's a jerk!"

"I am not related to that brat, thank heavens!"

He covered his mouth, snickering. While they may not be related, they acted like it. He was reminded of how him and Jazz acted towards each other when they were younger. "Sorry, I mean, you look like you're related, and you both act how me and Jazz act to each other! Not my fault."

The writer shook his head, "No, Phantom. We are not by any means related, and if you suggest such a thing again, I will be happy to trap you in another poem. Are we clear?"

He gulped, nodding, "Crystal," then processed what the little ghost had said, "Wait, you reshelved my textbook?!"

She winced, "I, uh, I guess so… But don't worry! It should be really easy to find! It's in the math section!" All three flew to the section she pointed out, and stopped. Three ceiling-height bookshelves, with two sides each, were labeled as 'Mathematics.' She let out a nervous giggle, "Um, oops?"

Ghost Writer sighed, rubbing his forehead, "We certainly have our work cut out for us."

Danny nodded, then gave him a curious look, "We?"

"Well, it _is_ a book that's lost in _my_ library. I would hate to see my reputation fall because of it."

They all went back to the counter, where Writer stationed himself in case anyone wanted to check out any books. There was a lull in conversation, and Inkling blurted out, "Alex?"

This drew a sigh from the older ghost, and he shook his head. "No, Inkling, give it up. You won't get it." He paused, then looked at Danny, "I never properly introduced you two, did I? Inkling, this is Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, this is Inkling, a girl who likes to make a pest of herself in my library."

"Hey!" She indignantly stuck her tongue out at him, "And it's Inky, _not_ Inkling! Get this through your bookworm head!" Her eyes lit up, "Wait, you're, like, _the_ Danny Phantom?! Aw, sweet!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a slight green, "Heh, yeah. I am. Hey, why'd you say Alex, earlier?" He asked, partially because he was curious, but also to get the attention off of himself.

"Oh, because I made a bet with him. A couple months ago, I bet him that I could guess his real name within 6 months! I just have four more to go. The thing that really blows is that I can only guess one a day. I'm narrowing it down! If I win, he has to stop calling me Inkling, and he has to call me Inky!" Danny rose an eyebrow. Interesting terms, but if it was important to her, then it made sense.

He chuckled, "Yes, but don't forget what happens if_ I_ win."

Her shoulders drooped, "If he wins, I can't check out any books for two months."

His eyes widened, "Woah, that is pretty harsh." Hey got a gleam in his eye. He turned to her with a wicked grin, "Hey, Inky, can I talk to you alone for a minute about _my book?"_ She furrowed her eyebrows, before her eyes widened, and she gave a small 'Oh' of realisation. He led her about a yard away from Ghostwriter, and lowered his voice, "Care to up the wagers a bit?"

She smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

He gestured, "If I can figure out his name before you, then you do one thing that I tell you to do after the bet. And to make sure I'm very exact, I will say 'Inky, you will…'"

"Alright, and if I figure out his name first, then you have to check out whatever books I tell you to for a month!" Her eyes lit up with a passion, as soon as she said the word 'books.'

He quirked an eyebrow. He didn't expect her to go along so easily with this. Most people hated placing bets. He struck a hand out, "Then it's a deal?"

She eagerly took it, and they shook, "Deal!"

They walked back to where Ghost Writer was watching them, "What were you two talking about?"

Danny shrugged, "I was just making sure she was willing to help look for my book, and thanking her."

He rose an eyebrow, "Why am I suspicious of your true motives?"

Danny gave mock offense, "Suspicious? Of me? You shouldn't be, I'm a hero!"

He snorted, "Yes, well, heroes can be very devious. What were you two talking about over there?"

He smirked, and lied with ease, "I was just making sure Inky was willing to help look for my book. He looked at the watch on his wrist hidden under his glove. "Crap, I really should go, before anyone realizes I'm gone. See ya tomorrow!" Not giving the writer a chance to interrogate him any more, he flew out of the library, and back to his own portal.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm going to be gone for two days and unable to update, so you guys get another one today! Hope you like it as much as the last! Warning, I'm bringing in an OC. I'll try make certain she's not a Mary Sue. Remember, reviews make me smile!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wis- ...want to, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Recap: Danny went to the GZ to look for his book. It was accidentally reshelved by Inkling, Ghostwriter's partially unwanted assistant. The two also made a deal on who could find out Ghostwriter's real name first, so that'll be a thing in the future.**

* * *

For the next two weeks, Danny went to the library after school to both help look for the book, and to try to study. He was in the last month of his Junior year at Casper High, and finals were hitting him from every side. The only way he was able to keep up was by studying at the Ghost Zone library. Back when he had come to get his book, he went back to the Human World and asked his team if ghosts attacked. Needless to say, he was surprised when they admitted that while he had been gone, no ghosts attacked. They discussed theories, and the best they came up with was that they only came because they wanted to fight him, so when he wasn't there, neither were they.

This gave Danny more enthusiasm to go to the Ghost Zone. He wasn't sure why none of his enemies attacked him in the library, but he wasn't complaining. Ghost Writer walked through the halls, patrolling and making sure every ghost treated his books with care. He came upon a sight that was becoming more and more familiar to him as each day passed. Danny Phantom was sitting alone in a small corner of the library, concentrating heavily on what he was reading, and taking notes on it. He never failed to cover his table with books and notes, leaving hardly any room for anything else.

The writer shook his head disapprovingly. He was all for studying, but this was just unhealthy. He flew back to his kitchen, and opened the fridge. He frowned at seeing the mess, but rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. He flew back to where the boy was still diligently working, and tossed it to him.

Feeling the displacement of air before hearing it or seeing the object, his hand came up to the side of his head to grab whatever had been thrown at him. As soon as he caught it, he noted the odd texture. Bringing it into his line of view, he frowned. What the heck was it? It was almost lemon shaped, but it was longer. It was pink with bumps on it, and purple leaves kinda like a pineapple's.

Ghost Writer, meanwhile, couldn't help but be amazed. The boy had incredibly quick reflexes, even for a ghost. He schooled his expression into one of indifference, however, when the teen looked his way, puzzled expression on his face. "What the heck _is_ this?"

He smirked, "It's a fruit from the Ghost Zone, and while it may not fill you up, you - and your mind - need it."

Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm not even hungry." Then, because he not only jinxed himself, but also had the worst luck in the world, his stomach growled in discontent.

The ghost chuckled, "I think your stomach would disagree, Phantom."

The ghost began to walk away, and Danny called to him, "Wait, you never told me what this is!"

Without pausing, he replied, "You have a wealth of knowledge at your fingertips, Phantom, use it. Also, don't talk too loudly. You're in a library."

As he leisurely began another lap around the library, he heard Phantom mutter, "Shut up, stupid writing noise."

This caused him to stop. Bretaroj actually 'spoke' to the halfa? Spoke being a relative term, seeing as the only sounds the lair made were that of a quill writing on parchment. He rarely spoke to any ghosts besides himself. Maybe he had taken an interest in him. After all, the other half ghost never came, so Bretaroj had little knowledge of them. Yes, that definitely made sense. Nodding his affirmation, he flew off.

Danny grumbled. Of course, instead of just telling him, the dumb book ghost was making him look up what the thing was, adding even more reading to what he was already doing. Still, he was curious. Sighing, he floated out of his seat. He anxiously glanced at his work, not wanting to leave it alone in case anyone messed with it. He heard the quill writing slowly and softly, as though reassuring him. He exhaled. If anything happened, the quill noise would probably tell him.

He flew around slowly, tossing the strange fruit up and then catching it, looking at each section. He found a tall double sided bookcase holding information on just the Ghost Zone. On the shelves themselves, there were smaller labels, each a subheading. He found two shelves labeled 'Flora and fauna.' "Well, I have no clue what fauna is, but I know Flora means flowers."

He looked through the shelves, and picked out the first book he saw that might help, "Edible Ghost Zone Delicacies." He took it back to his table, and found the section on fruit. He flipped through it in no particular order, looking for the picture to match the fruit he held. One he saw that interested him were little dark red-orange cube shapes on vines, similar to grapes. _Monicules are grape-like cube berries with a distinct bitter taste with three seeds to each berry. Growing on small bushes, they are only found in very warm climates, making them rare._

He didn't read much into detail, but they sounded pretty cool. He looked some more and found one that almost reminded him of an orange jester's hat. _Strophari, very similar to peaches, though they are known for their sourness. Enough to make even the toughest of ghosts pucker, the juice is often used to flavor dishes. Growing on small trees, it is a common fruit, due to each fruit having two pits, one on each side._

He searched again, and finally found a fruit that, while not exactly the same, matched up pretty closely. He read the short description for it. _Amanita is a pink, almost lemon shaped, bumpy fruit. It grows on very tall trees in water, and has a very sweet flavor, though produces little juice. Each bump contains a seed._ Well, that was nice to know.

Putting the book back in its place, he flew back to his spot. He let out a sigh of relief that nothing had been touched, let alone moved. He sat with the Amanita cupped in his hands. Making sure it was no where near any of the papers or books, he put his thumb on one of the bumps, and began to use his thumbnail under the glove to scrape it off. Having succeeded, he grinned, and began scratching off all the seeds of the fruit.

Ten minutes later, he was left with the fruit, which hardly had any skin on it now, and a pile of seeds. "Sweet, huh?" Grinning, he bit into it, surprised at the crunch it had. His smile grew, and he quickly finished the Amanita, being left with just the leaves. He found a trash can near the front door. Flying back to his workplace, he sighed. Maybe all this studying was bad for him. He needed a break. He looked down at his watch, and groaned. It was 6 pm. He had been there for four hours on a Saturday. He hadn't even looked for his book at all. That just proved he needed a break more than he thought. He gathered up what was his into his backpack, and put the library books back where he found them.

Taking a quick look around the library, he found the writer reshelving some books. He floated behind him quietly, then quite suddenly told him, "Thanks. For the Amanita."

His unexpected voice caused a slight jump in the ghost, but other than that, he didn't show his surprise. "Ah, so you did look it up. I'm guessing you have a bit of a sweet tooth." It was phrased like a statement, like he already knew.

Danny scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, it's kinda hard to deal with. How'd you know?"

"Not many ghosts can handle eating one whole Amanita. Too sweet for their tastes. I, thankfully, am not one of them," He chuckled.

The teen nodded, "Yeah, well, thanks. Again. I gotta go. You're not all that bad."

This brought a wicked smirk to Ghost Writer's face. "Now, now, Phantom. Never underestimate an author. And when you come back tomorrow, if you don't bring a snack, I will force you to sit down and have one." Seeing he was about to protest, he shook his head, "You've come in here enough times that I know you never bring anything to eat. Fix it."

Groaning, Danny left. It was a nice thought and everything, but food from his house was kinda out of the question. Unless, of course, he wanted to fight his food before he ate it. Still, Ghost Writer was almost treating Danny like... a friend. Almost. He still didn't have much trust for him. Not only was he a ghost, he trapped him in that Christmas poem. Who knew what else he could do?

Interrupting his thoughts, his phone went off. Digging it out of his pocket, he answered the call, "Yello?"

_"Yo, dude, where are you? Your dad said you were up here studying."_ Tucker's voice came through.

"Technically only half a lie. I was studying, just not in my room. I'm in the Ghost Zone, I'll be there in a couple minutes." Hanging up, he focused on where he was going. The halfa remained true to his word, and in moments he was floating into his room.

Seeing Sam and Tucker lounging on the only two chairs, he flopped onto his bed, changing back into his human form. "You've been going to the Ghost Zone a lot, lately." Sam rose her eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, "Better place to study. Better books, more quiet, that kind of thing."

Tucker smirked, "Is studying _all_ you do?"

Danny looked at him, his brows furrowed, "No, actually. Remember how how I left my book there? We've been looking for it. Besides that, I don't know what you mean."

His friends sighed. The half ghost could be so clueless, sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Woo! I get one whole day of relaxation at home before going off somewhere else! In light of this awesomeness, you guys get a new chapter! Also, it will be revealed later in the story, but it's not particularly important, if you want to know what Bretaroj means, I'll tell you this. It's a word in Esperanto. Hope you enjoy! Remember, reviews make me smile!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wis-… want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Recap: GW was nice and gave Danny some food to keep his energy up and keep studying. Danny's been using the library as his favorite study place for a while, now. Sam and Tucker, being teenagers, suggested that maybe studying wasn't all he was doing, whereas Danny was clueless.**

* * *

Despite the librarian's instructions yesterday, Danny grabbed his backpack at half past noon. He lingered in his kitchen, considering trying to find something that was edible, and that wouldn't attack him. He sighed, shrugging. Those types of food were few and far between in his kitchen. Opening the basement door, the temperature dropped as the ambient energy from the ghostly inventions leaked into the kitchen. Used to the chill the basement gave off, he walked down, opening the portal. He knew no one would bother him because Jazz was looking at colleges, and Lancer had called his parents to the school. On a Sunday. He wasn't anticipating that particular conversation.

White rings formed, wrapping around him until Danny Fenton was gone, and in his place was Danny Phantom. He flew through the portal, and followed the familiar route to the Ghost Zone library. He entered the building, and immediately flew to where he always sat. Hearing the quill sound, he smiled and nodded. He got out his English textbook and began trying to correct grammar phrases.

Ghost Writer heard a writing sound in his head, and he nodded, flying to the far corner of his library. He put his key in the lock of an unassuming door, and stepped in, closing it behind him. He looked at the -currently- five walls, each with a name at the top. _Andrew 'Ghost Writer' Riter, Sydney Poindexter, Sarah Marie 'Inkling', Box Ghost, Danny 'Phantom' Fenton._

He took note that on the wall with Danny's name, the word 'Welcome' was written. The ghost turned his attention to the wall with his name on it, and read, 'I wanted to inform you that Phantom is here.'

He spoke aloud, "Yes, I see that. Thank you, Bretaroj." He turned back to the door, but upon hearing the writing sound, looked back at the wall. He watched as words appeared slowly, as though they were being written with care.

Once the sound ceased, the wall read, 'You wish to befriend the child?' He thought about it. His lair posed a good question. Did he want companionship from the young halfa? Why was it he was being so nice to Phantom?

He shook his head, "No, I do not. I simply want to help him. It's really not smart of him to be this unhealthy." That said, he turned and left the room. Every lair was like that. It was able to make a noise in ghosts' minds, and the owner of the lair could see what the lair was saying by entering a room like this. The amount of walls and names on the wall would change with each person that came or left. Only the owner of the lair, and their ghostly mate, had the key to the room,

A few minutes later, Danny looked up from his books at the sound of the quill again. He still didn't know what it was, but he liked it. It always made him feel welcome to the library. He saw Writer walking towards him holding a sandwich, with two cups floating next to him. Danny groaned. He had hoped the author would forget about that. "You know, you're practically starving yourself at this rate."

The halfa glared, "I eat at school, I don't need you trying to help."

He winced when the ghost glared in return and said, "You're right, I don't have to do this. So I kindly suggest you shut up and eat."

He hesitated, before asking, "What... uh... kinda sandwich is that?"

Ghost Writer smiled pleasantly, before sitting across from the boy and handing the sandwich to him, along with one of the cups, keeping one for himself. "Just a simple cheese sandwich. And because I am so charitable, I also got you a cup of coffee. Clockwork knows how often I need it."

Danny snickered at the mention of the time ghost, but otherwise remained silent. He examined the sandwich in his hand, turning it every which way for signs that it wasn't safe or edible. Deeming it safe for halfa consumption, he slowly took a bite. Chewing it slowly, and not finding anything out of the ordinary, he began to eat the rest. Having only crumbs left on his textbook, he brushed them off, and smiled at Ghost Writer. He supposed it was pretty cool to have given him some food. The boy smiled gratefully, "Thanks. For the sandwich."

The ghost nodded, "You're welcome."

Danny took a sip of the coffee, and made a face. He pushed it away, grimacing, "Sorry, it's not bad, just... I normally have my coffee with milk, or preferably chocolate creamer. The sugar barely makes it bearable. How can you drink it like that?"

"Years of practice. Not only am I a writer, but I was also once a college student. You learn to live with what you can get." A silence fell upon the two, broken only by Danny flipping the pages of his books. Writer glanced at the words, and asked, "What subjects are you always studying, anyhow?"

Danny looked up at him warily. Where had that come from? "...Today, it's English. Why?"

"Today? Does that mean you study different subjects on different days?" He gazed at the white-haired teen, "I ask because it seems you spend all your time studying, whereas I thought you would be determined to find your missing book."

The hero sighed, "As much as I'd like to, my grades are important. On Friday, Lancer told me that while summer school won't be required for me, he 'strongly suggests I take it,' and I'm probably going to... Why am I telling you? You're all about books and learning, you'll probably laugh, or something." He sighed, slumping back in his chair.

"On the contrary," he hummed, "I am considering offering my... services." Danny gave him a hopeful look, and he continued. "Well, as you said, I very much value learning, so if you having a tutor will help you do so, then, why not? It can be a learning experience for both of us."

The teen thought this over, and grinned, "Yeah, that... that sounds like an awesome idea. Thanks. But why are you being so nice to me, anyway?"

He shrugged, "If you can find it in yourself to not only forgive the ghosts you regularly fight, but to also help them, I can do the same." He chuckled, "I suppose this means I'll have to get some chocolate creamer, if this is going to be a daily occurrence."

This confused him, "Wait, what?"

"I won't stand for you falling asleep during my lessons, and since I don't see you as much of a fan of tea-"

"Writer!" He was cut off by a ruffled Inkling flying up to their table, face stuck in a pout, "I've checked everywhere, and I can't find it, and I'm pretty sure your lair is teasing me!"

This didn't seem to worry him in the slightest, "Perhaps it's been placed somewhere you already looked, or you skipped over it."

She groaned, but didn't get to respond, since Danny had turned to Ghost Writer and asked, "What does she mean your lair is teasing her?"

He replied bemusedly, "All lairs can communicate with ghosts, Phantom." He said it as though it were obvious, but he continued, "Bretaroj, my lair, is conscious and aware. Haven't you ever heard a sort of writing sound in your head that seemed to come from nowhere, or maybe something moving without a ghost moving it?"

Danny thought about the writing he constantly heard, and how the door closed the time he had come after he lost his book. This seemed to fit the description, and he nodded. "That would be my lair, Bretaroj, communicating with-" He interrupted himself with a frown, and looked up at the ceiling, "Oh? Then what would you call it?" He sighed, "Fine, Bretaroj was 'conversing' with you. Is that better?" He huffed, looking back at Danny. "Any other questions?"

Danny shook his head. Inkling grinned at him, finding a break in the conversation, "Hi, Danny Phantom! I didn't notice you there until Writer said something!"

He shifted in his seat, "Uh, hi, Inky. And please, call me Danny."

Her smile grew wider, "Okay, Danny." She looked down at the books on the table, and immediately took a step back, "Oh no... is Writer teaching you?! Man, I'm sorry! He's super strict, and boring."

Ghost Writer opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when Danny chuckled, "That's a good thing. If he wasn't, I'd probably goof around. As it is, the only way I don't is when - uh, Bretaroj, right? - yells at me for not working." He put his hands flat on the table, "As much as I'd love for our first tutoring thing to start," Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm going to try looking for my book. See ya!" His legs transformed into his ghostly tail as he flew off to the math section.

Inky turned to Ghost Writer, "Are you two, like, friends, or something?"

He vehemently shook his head, "No, no, I'm simply helping him with his school work. Nothing more, nothing less." Although, something in him was interested by the ghost boy. _One must wonder what it is like to be living and dead at the same time._

They sat in silence for a couple seconds, until Inky asked suddenly, "Jacob?"

"You'll never find out, Inkling."

"Darnit!"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey yous guys. So, this is the last already written chapter. I'm still working on chapter nine at the moment. I'm getting some followers, but not many favorites, so I want to know how you guys are liking it! Tell me in the reviews! Remember, reviews make me smile!**

**Disclaimer: ****No matter how much I wis- ...want to, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Recap: Ghost Writer is acting nice towards Danny, and even offered to help tutor him. Inkling claims to have looked everywhere, but can't find Danny's book. There was also information about how lairs worked.**

* * *

Danny called a Team Phantom meeting the next day after school. He was a bit down in the dumps after another day of not finding his math textbook. But there was more important stuff to talk about.

"Alright, guys. The ghost fighting is going to get a lot harder. I'm doing summer school, and I found a tutor, so I'm going to have less time to spend on ghost hunting."

Sam and Tucker exchange glances, I'm sure how to respond. Jazz is simply smiled at him, having heard the news last night when her parents questioned him about his bad grades, and the option of summer school. "I'm glad, little brother. I've seen your grades! I think this will be good for you!"

The goth nodded, "I'm glad you have a tutor, instead of trying to get extra credit. We don't need another purple-back gorilla incident."

He sighed, "One time. That was one time! Never gonna let it go, are ya?"

Grinning, Tucker looked at Danny, "So, a tutor... Is she hot?"

The halfa rolled his eyes, lightly punching his bros shoulder, "Dude, it's a guy."

The techno-geek deflated, "Oh," he then sat up again with a smile, "Then, is he hot?"

He frowned, "How am I supposed to know?! He's a guy!" _A guy with really cool hair and crazy eyes,_ he found himself thinking. _Crazy bright eyes._

Jazz waved her hand in front of his face, and he blinked. "Danny, you okay? You kinda Ghost Zoned out." He raised an eyebrow, and she shrugged, "Hey, if it fits."

"No, I'm fine, I was just thinking."

Sam bit her lip, "Danny, it's not that I don't trust you, but who is your tutor? Can we trust them?"

He thought about it, how to phrase it, "We met at the library, he's a college student. And yeah, Sam, we... We can trust him."

Danny smiled sincerely. Even though Ghost Writer was a ghost, he was one of the most helpful, and recently, Danny had no reason to distrust him. "We just need to not let this get out. If Dash or someone found out I had a tutor, they'd have even more reason to mess with me."

The four nodded their agreement, "Yeah, we get it, Danny. You-" Sam was cut off by Danny's ghost sense going off. She sighed, but warmly smiled at him, "Call us if you need help. Good luck."

The honest care shown in her eyes made the hero blush. "Uh, thanks. You guys should probably get home. See ya tomorrow." Nodding to himself, he transformed into his ghost half, and flew out to protect his city.

It wasn't hard to find who had set off his ghost sense, this time. It was a tad difficult to miss the 25 foot tall dragon (not including the tail) destroying the town, and breathing fire everywhere. Danny scowled, and flew to the black winged-lizard, "Hey, buddy, aren't you in the wrong time period?" He was swat to the side by a giant clawed hand. Smashing into the wall of the nearest building, he grunted, "Jeez, you're more bitter than mom's cooking!"

Aragon roared, "You, ghost child! You are the cause of this! I have been banished from my own kingdom by my little sister! Why, everything was so different, I hardly recognized it! It's all you and that girl's fault!" he roared again, this time breathing green flames in Danny's direction.

His eyes widened until they narrowed, changing to blue as he released his powers on the plane, instantly extinguishing them. "Dude, you need to _chill out._"

"Chill out? **Chill out?!** I will 'chill out' once you are wiped from this existence! Speaking of, you're fired!" that said, he blew another wave of fire at him.

Danny used his ice powers once again, and also throws the road the ghost dragon was now standing on. "I'd watch out, Aragon. You're on pretty thin ice, right now."

Aragon looked down, and his eyes widened. He tried to scramble away, but this only resulted in his feet coming out from under him. His head knocked against one of the nearby buildings.

Seeing a dazed, glassy look in the former-King's eyes, Danny unhooked the Fenton Thermos from his belt. He pointed it at Aragon, and sucked him in before he had a chance to react. The townspeople from the streets below him cheered, and he blushed a bright green. "It was snow problem, everybody." He flew back to his home, ready to try studying. Judging from the emptiness in his bedroom, Jazz had retired to her own room, and his friends had gone home. Sighing, he sat down at his desk, and picked up his pencil. Unfortunately, after that fight ended, not ten minutes later, did his ghost sense go off again. He groaned, upon realizing this would be another long night.


End file.
